User talk:Nobody Cares
Instruments I play keyboard and trying to learn a few Lady Gaga songs. You're real talented if you can play all that! :) -Joanna xxx Hey Hey sorry about the late reply, I was out. Anyway you have already done the things I wanted :) :Don't worry the current one looks fine, though I may update it later. Image Task Thanks for putting me on that list of yours or whatever LOL :) Thanks Lotz!!! Thanks for making me a rollback. :) You can trust me! LOL :D -Joanna xxx Hey Hey yeah you can do it yourselves. And I'm good with the idea of Sp-Staff private meeting, just give me the time, I'll be there. Hey Hey yeah you can do it yourselves. And I'm good with the idea of Sp-Staff private meeting, just give me the time, I'll be there. Hey Hey I may not come on wikia for a while from now on, so don't leave me any messages. I have exams next month and I have to prepare for it, but after that I may come regularly. :Our exams starts from 16th July but don't know when it ends, don't worry about my page, just protect it indefinitely and I'll unprotect it when I'm back :) oh and Bye, see you next month, I may not reply now. Sorry Sorry if my 1st page wasn't too good. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 23:09, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Monobook.css Done. Had to make the background colour a gray, so that the Sidebar header links and logo didn't clash. I also used the wiki-wordmark logo and altered it a bit, you don't have to keep that, but it'd be cool if you did. Just go to the MediaWiki:Monobook.css to get the code and pass it through with the other admins, and it'd be wicked. So, yeah, it'll be good. --[[User:BassJapas|''Bass]][[User talk:BassJapas|Japas]] 01:15, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :I can alter it in anyway if you'd like. Just not for an hour, since I just woke up. --[[User:BassJapas|Bass]][[User talk:BassJapas|Japas]] 12:48, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Monobook and Oasis. :Updated Youtube lags for me Youtube is not working for me so i wont be able to create pages with videos. Just information. So when I get Youtube working I will add videos. Got it? -- [http://songpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Redligot2009 ''Talk to me!] 09:34, July 6, 2011 (UTC)redligot2009 Editing I don't use tags or stuff like that. I use new edition of the editor so I can't use them. Sorry. -User:AnimeTomboy1998 - Never Say Never 20:43, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Your infobox problem See User:Weas-El/Template:Infobox Test if the problem still exists. That version should work. --Weas-El ✉ 12:54, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I made some changes to Template:Infobox_Test. Also, in MediaWiki:NewTip, please replace the you're with your. And I love the MediaWiki:Preload-Article stuff, I'm going to use that myself. 01:27, July 12, 2011 (UTC) woot! made a page! yayz i FINALLY made a page after turning of rte. -- [http://songpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Redligot2009 Talk to me!] 11:55, July 14, 2011 (UTC)Redligot2009 Hey Hey my exams finished today. So now I'm free, so I may be on regularly from tomorrow :) Hey Thanks :) Anyway I've some bad news, I will be active but not as much as before, so I'm sorry about that :( Hey Hey I told you before, I'll make it once she releases more albums, right now her discography is very small. Yo Hi, I've been looking at this Wiki for a while, and I'd be interested in contributing, but I need to know, is there any restrictions on the content here? Because I for one am quite a metal enthusiast and I happened to notice there was none. Maybe I could work a bit on that? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 16:02, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, thanks, I'll try making a subpage, and you'll tell me what you think. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 15:37, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::User:SSDGFCTCT9/Judas Priest - there we go. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:03, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Ha ha, of course. Well, I wasn't done, so I'll keep working on it. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 15:54, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yep, it's just about done. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 20:54, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Admin Help Hey, NC. I was wondering, what's the template used to make a perfect Infobox for my new Wiki. I tried the other but the image won't work & it looks dull. Can you help? Pleas & thank you. :D -User:AnimeTomboy1998 - Never Say Never! 23:16, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Category move Put this in console, and it should import all the history of Category:Singers to Category:Artists. If it doesn't say "Success", find me again and I'll take a crack at changing the page id without it falling apart. importScriptPage('MediaWiki:APIQuery.js', 'monchbox'); api.newQuery('POST', 'action=import&xml=Songpediahttp://songpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Ideas:SongpediaMediaWiki 1.16.5first-letterMediaSpecialTalkUserUser talkSongpediaSongpedia talkFileFile talkMediaWikiMediaWiki talkTemplateTemplate talkHelpHelp talkCategoryCategory talkForumForum talkPortalPortal talkIdeasIdeas talkTheoryTheory talkTipsTips talkVideoVideo talkUser blogUser blog commentBlogBlog talkTop 10 listTop 10 list talk Category:Artists333689102010-09-29T11:23:34ZNobody Cares3080486Created page with "This category is a singer category, please see Downloaded Songs instead. "This category is a singer category, please see Downloaded Songs instead. 91592010-10-02T13:00:08ZNobody Cares3080486This category is a singer category, please see Downloaded Songs instead. Category:Downloaded Songs167952011-05-21T09:00:29ZNobody Cares3080486Artists '); api0.headers'Content-type' = 'multipart/form-data'; ~Monchoman45 (Talk | | Central) 15:48, July 7, 2011 (UTC) RE:Songs Thanks. Uhm, about the summaries. Yeah, I noticed they weren't really on any of the other songs, but some of them just have these interesting facts about them, and in this particular case, I thought it was important to mention that Winter, Deep Freeze and Winter Retreat go together, or else they're just weird as single tracks. Maybe there's a way we can implement that in a nicer looking way. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:06, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Understood. DO you want me to delete them until further notice, then? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:26, August 2, 2011 (UTC) RE:Rollback Sure why not? That'd be lovely. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 20:01, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Heavy Metal How much of a fan are you?--4th Hale (Talk) 09:15, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :If I may ask, why does this Wiki have awfull singers?--4th Hale (Talk) 09:46, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Songpedia looks good and I've added it to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 04:27, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Question How did you change the admin tag on the new profiles to SP Staff? Thanks. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 23:27, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey there! Hello there Mark! I have one question, what do I add on a page if a song is instrumental? Thanks in advance [http://songpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Redligot2009 Talk to me!] 13:03, September 27, 2011 (UTC)Redligot2009 Singsong of the 18th of October 2011 Oh...My...God... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YHRxv-40WMU&feature=relmfu omg. This is unbelievable. ._. 15:50, October 29, 2011 (UTC)Redligot2009 RE:Songpedia and Ideas namespace Since we are merging with the Music Wiki (Red, You, and I all got our rights yesterday) we cannot use the namespace "Ideas", therefore we must use the project namespace "Songpedia". Good luck with your exams, and I will definitely promote some active admins! --..Jeff (Talk!) (Blog!).. 13:29, December 2, 2011 (UTC)